Melatonin
by Suzuriin
Summary: One does not get close to Remilia Scarlet. Remilia Scarlet gets close to you. RemiliaxSakuya, Oneshot.


So recently I developed an interest for Touhou outside of the memes. No, I discovered that there was an _actual game_! And _characters_! Shocking! So I quickly was sucked into Gensokyo, with all of its loli, danmaku and _plenty_ of femmeslash material.

And what can I say, I dig that stuff. However, I noticed the fandom is in dire need for some Remilia/Sakuya. So, happy 2009, Touhou fandom!

This was meant to have some form of a structure. But it ended up as nonsensical, rambling prose. Well, shit. Character study? Who knows.

* * *

Remilia Scarlet was a breathtaking masterpiece of life.

Forever composed and serene on the outside, she was a sweet little girl decked out with frills and ruffles. She was still composed and calm on the inside, but that's what made her true self, a Scarlet, so incredibly frightful.

The first time Sakuya Izayoi laid eyes on the girl was a winter's night, in which she had found Remilia _(no, Remilia had found her)_ and the young girl was covered in blood, her eyes glowing in the dark night, and her wings casting shadows from the bright crescent moon, low in the sky. And Sakuya, Sakuya wasn't Sakuya back then. In time, she soon would be, as Remilia decided to take the silver haired girl for her own needs after winning the long fight between the two, which left large areas of the snow a bright red for the denizens of Gensokyo to discover in the morning.

For one does not get close to Remilia Scarlet. Remilia Scarlet gets close to you.

And it was years afterwards that Sakuya realised that she was no longer grudgingly working for the vampiric aristocrat, and that she was no longer working for her because she would no longer have any friends, relatives or remnants of her life to back to if she ever left the mansion, and that it wasn't because she was just simply too used to life in the mansion. No, she wanted to stay in the mansion, she wanted to stay with the Scarlet sisters, Miss Knowledge tucked away in her library and China at the gates.

And after a few more years, the realisation of that no longer scared her.

* * *

Sakuya Izayoi was just a mystery.

Remilia doubted the young woman's intentions in the beginning. As she turned from a defeated, surrendered woman to her loyal _( her_ much_ too loyal)_ maid, Remilia couldn't stop herself from becoming all too suspicious.

And suspicion would grow to something different. As old as Remilia was, and as childlike as she acted, she was not stupid, nor was she terribly wise.

But she knew what feelings were, and what they meant. Remilia knew very well how the suspicion had grown to tense indifference, to bewildered acceptance, to trust, then back to tension.

Because a new found feeling was evolving in the pit of the girl's stomach, in the depths of her dark soul.

A strange, sick kind of love.

* * *

Together, the two were unstoppable.

Their feats weren't only limited to stopping the Imperishable Night. They ran deeper, far deeper, and so deep that the effects resonated within their veins in each other's presence.

And as Sakuya lay beneath Remilia _(her master, her owner)_ while the young vampire ran her cold fingers around Sakuya's bare form, tracing over every human imperfection, teasing soft, exposed skin and earning low moans from her maid; as Sakuya was given the reins, as Remilia leant back onto the sheets as she was undressed, as she felt Sakuya's warm, delicate hands drawing moans, screams of pleasure as she carried out what Remilia ordered her to do, to the very end.

And as the two lay side by side on the grand bed of the Scarlet family _(Remilia would often laugh at what her parents, grandparents and ancestors would have thought of her use for this ancient bed)_ there would be no loving gazes, no sweet pillowtalk; just holding each other as they rested, Remilia facing away as Sakuya held her from behind.

The first time they had done this, when they both took each other's virginity, Sakuya had asked Remilia, right in the middle of the act, her breath low and heavy _'Is this love, mistress?' _

_'…This isn't love' _

_'What is it then, mistress?' _

_'Whatever we want it to be'_


End file.
